1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a funnel system for directing the flow of material such as liquids or granular solids from a first container to a second container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a funnel system which holds material from a first container and may prevent the flow of the material to the second container.
2. Description of the Related Art
When cooking, it is often necessary to measure materials or pour materials from one container to another container. Although several methods exist to perform these tasks, none are ideal. One such method would be to first pour the material from the first container into a measuring cup to ensure the proper amount of material and to then pour the material from the measuring cup into a second container. Even if the measuring cup has a spout, it is difficult to ensure that all of the material flows into the second container without spilling. This is especially true if the second container has a narrow opening. A second method further improves the first method by employing a funnel which is inserted into the second container. Instead of pouring the material directly from the measuring cup, the material may be poured from the measuring cup to the funnel thus ensuring that none of the material spills. However, this method requires the purchase, storage, and cleaning of two separate pieces of equipment.